


Swapped

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes these 20th century fashions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt asking for a clothing swap. I guess it probably meant both partners switching clothes but there is literally no way Zeus would fit in Ganymede's clothes.

He can’t pinpoint the exact date people started wearing sweaters, but Ganymede knows for sure that he likes them and he especially likes that Zeus (and most of the other gods, too) tends to keep up with fashion down on earth. Zeus has a sweater that’s too big for anybody but him, and when he’s away, Ganymede takes it and feels like a small animal curling up in the cotton.

“You’ll smother yourself like that, you know.” He hears the voice and opens his eyes and smiles.

“Hardly,” he answers, and he starts to stand up before Zeus puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his half-reclined position on their bed. “It smells like you. It’s warm like you. The only difference is that it’s not nearly as heavy as you.”

Zeus laughs and leans in to kiss him. “You’re lucky you look so good in my clothes,” he says, and Ganymede thinks he could probably ask, ‘or what?’ but he chooses not to and instead laughs back at him.

“I look better in them than you do,” he says.

“You look better in nothing at all,” Zeus responds, and Ganymede shrugs.

“Fair enough. Are you offering to keep me warm if I take this off?” He doesn’t wait for an answer and pats the space beside him. “Lay down with me. It’s nice, once in a while.”

They lay there for a while before Zeus lets out a sigh. “I like it, though,” he says, and Ganymede had almost forgotten what they were talking about, so he waits for Zeus to continue. “Coming back and seeing you wearing my things. It’s nice.”

He hums before leaning over to lay on top of Zeus. “Then I guess I’ll do it more often,” he says, and he kisses Zeus’s nose. “But I’m tired now, so I’m going to go back to taking my nap.”


End file.
